


voglio fare con te quello che la primavera fa con i ciliegi

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I cried a lot writing, I will add more tags later, Italian because I suck at english, Iwaizumi!Literature Student, M/M, Multi, malinconic, oikawa!asshole, romantic, they never met before
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “La prima volta che ti ho visto è stato il tre febbraio di quattro anni fa ed eravamo alla festa di compleanno di Bokuto, indossavi una camicia bianca e stavi attaccato alla parete vicino l’uscita a fissare l’orologio che avevi al polso. Quando hai alzato lo sguardo ed ho notato i tuoi occhi ho pensato che fossero i più belli che avessi mai visto. Il giorno dopo ti ho incontrato in biblioteca, leggevi un libro in inglese, poesie di Pablo Neruda, l’ho comprato quella sera stessa ed ho imparato tutte le poesie. Ti ho cercato ogni qual volta incontrassi Kuroo, ti ho aspettato davanti la tua scuola tutti i giorni per tre anni e ti ho lasciato con quella Sawako perché sapevo di non poter competere, che non sarò mai abbastanza per te e che non ti merito per nulla al mondo. […] Hajime, voglio fare con te ciò che la primavera fa con i ciliegi.”Iwaizumi rimane in silenzio con le lacrime che gli solcano le guance. Non ha mai aperto la porta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ho pianto un sacco scrivendo questa cosa e mi dispiace tantissimo; midterms a parte spero di riuscire sia a tradurla in inglese sia ad aggiornare in fretta, solo che mi andava di pubblicare questa prima parte a cui tengo davvero particolarmente (come del resto tengo un sacco alla storia)

I know about what you did and I did wanna scream the truth  
She thinks you love the beach, you’re such a damn liar

 

“Non mi piacciono gli incontri al buio, specialmente se combinati da te” Hajime sta esagerando, davvero, alla fine non è che sarà solo lui con questo ragazzo misterioso, Kuroo lo sta semplicemente portando ad una festa, ma il fatto di dover per forza cercare di impressionare un’altra persona lo mette estremamente a disagio. Non è mai stato un tipo che si apre facilmente, Hajime, basti pensare che come amici ha solo i membri del club di pallavolo, saltuariamente quelli delle altre squadre, e solo due persone dalla sua città natale.  
“Ti assicuro che è un ragazzo fantastico, fatto su misura per te e… un figo da paura” se bisogna essere sinceri Kuroo non ha cattivi gusti in fatto di ragazzi, anzi, è sempre lì alla ricerca del canone di bellezza oggettivo, quindi almeno su quest’ultimo dato ci crede.  
“Poi hai dannatamente bisogno di cambiare aria, davvero Hajime, non puoi mica vegetare sul mio letto.” Sono circa tre settimane che Kuroo non fa altro che lamentarsi del fatto che sia l'unico single del gruppo (in verità anche Ushijima è single, ma Hajime non ha voglia di paragonarsi ad Ushijima) e che in questo modo non ha la possibilità di organizzare appuntamenti a quattro con Kenma.  
“Io non vegeto sul tuo letto… Poi non capisco, perché dovresti fare delle uscite a quattro? Non ti basta solo Kemna? Oppure puoi convincere Bokuto a portarsi Akashi, sarebbe un’ottima idea” Kuroo lo ignora ed una volta imboccato il vialetto della casa di Bokuto Hajime comincia a sbuffare. Indossa i suoi jeans strappati preferiti e sarebbe davvero un peccato sporcarli con birra o altro, per non parlare delle Adidas nuove o del suo magliocino della Jordan, un vero e proprio disastro.  
“Ti divertirai, ovviamente avendo avuto solo ragazze non sai quanto sia divertente stare con qualcuno che la pensa esattamente come te, ma provare non ti ucciderà.” dichiara infine e con nonchalance suona il campanello; da fuori si sente solo un gran casino, con l’ultima canzone di Skrillex che gli perfora i timpani e luci colorate che si intravedono dalla finestra. Ha immediatamente voglia di andare via e di rifugiarsi sotto le coperte per fare l’ennesima maratone di Hell’s Kitchen, ma probabilmente poi si ritroverebbe un arrabbiatissimo Kuroo che non gli prepara più la cena, e Hajime ha dannatamente bisogno di qualcuno che gli prepari la cena.  
La porta si spalanca ed una leggera nuvola di fumo travolge Hajime, Bokuto ha gli occhi semichiusi, ma non appena riesce a riconoscere Kuroo e Hajime li accoglie con un urlo e con un sorriso. Ha sicuramente fumato tutto il tempo, non c’è ombra di dubbio, Hajime spera solo che per gli allenamenti riesca a tornare lucido.  
“Perché siete arrivati così tardi? Ci sono i ragazzini prodigio del terzo anno della Karasuno, e quello con i capelli rossi, il bassino, mi sta facendo letteralmente sognare” sbatte le ciglia come se stesse raccontando la storia più emozionante di sempre, ha il viso leggermente sudato e si lecca spesso le labbra. Quando parlano, Hajime non riconosce tutti quei nomi, essendo trasferitosi dalla silenziosissima isola di Hokkaido, (dove il massimo del divertimento ad Urakawa era una qualche mostra di Miyazaki) nella rumorosissima Tokyo, Iwaizumi si perde nel riconoscere nomi, perché ha cominciato a giocare a pallavolo all’ultimo anno di liceo e qualcuno gli ha detto che questa sua bravura sarebbe riuscito a trovare posto in una buona scuola (secondo lui è tutto grazie alle sue braccia piene di muscoli).  
“Lo sai che Iwaizumi è difficile da convincere, è già tanto che siamo qui” Bokuto ride allora, e li accompagna verso la cucina dove ci sono anche Daichi e Sugawara che si improvvisano baristi. Hajime si tranquillizza, con Sugawara nei paraggi si sente stranamente più protetto e sa che per qualsiasi cosa può andare da lui a ripararsi e poi progettare di scappare.  
“Oh! Ma quello è davvero Hajime? Come sei riuscito a corromperlo? Ci voglio riuscire anche io!” Suga si avvicina ai due ragazzi e li abbraccia, Kuroo ridacchia e spiega che il ricatto è sempre l’opzione migliore per poter far fare a Iwaizumi qualcosa di divertente, Daichi ride e il ragazzo in questione li ignora.  
“Terushima dev’essere nei d’intorni, prima stava parlando con Tooru ma dopo averlo picchiato ci ha lasciato perdere, non possiamo davvero far perdere al nostro Hajime la sua occasione” in totale, facendo un calcolo veloce, Hajime conosce i nomi di dieci persone, è vero probabilmente gli altri li ha conosciuti e non ha assolutamente idea di come si chiamino. Essendo quasi tutti dalla stessa prefettura, fra di loro girano sempre gli stessi nomi, ma invece che sforzarsi a ricordarli lascia che gli entrano da un orecchio e gli escano dall’altro.  
“Gli faremo finalmente scordare di quella stronza di Sawako! Vero Tetsuro? Festeggiamo!” probabilmente Bokuto è molto più fatto di quello che Kuroo immagina, perché la prima regola che bisogna seguire quando si è amici con Iwaizumi è quella di non nominare per nessuna ragione al mondo Sawako. Kuroo posa lo sguardo sul suo amico e Hajime non sembra così sconvolto come invece di solito è quando si pronuncia l’innominabile.  
“Magari mi basta semplicemente fumare quello che ti sei fumato tu” Tetsuro apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma finisce solo per ridere, sono passati tre mesi da quando Hajime non ha più a che fare con quella ragazza e sentire che riesce persino a farci battute lo rassicura.  
“Beh, uomo fortunato, si da il caso che sia proprio Terushima a gestire tutto il traffico!” la stanza si riempie di risate e Hajime sente che ha rotto il ghiaccio, non che ce ne sia bisogno con i presenti, ma rispetto agli altri alle feste non riesce proprio ad ambientarsi.  
C’è un sacco di gente in quella casa, forse molta più gente di quanto davvero ne possa contenere, ma questo non da assolutamente fastidio a Bokuto, lui cammina a braccetto di Hajime e gli presenta tutti, come se fosse possibile riuscire a ricordare tutta quella marea di gente, ma Iwaizumi non glielo dice e si lascia trasportare. Kuroo si è già avvicinato a Kenma lasciandolo con un ‘Andrà tutto bene’ e sia Suga che Daichi lo hanno confortato sul fatto che non ci sono maniaci alla festa e che poteva stare davvero tranquillo.  
“Terushima è il tuo opposto, sono sicuro che ti troverai benissimo” e per la prima volta nella serata Bokuto sembra serio e sembra preoccuparsi davvero tanto di lui. Lo stomaco si chiude improvvisamente e fissa con occhi spalancati il viso dell’amico realizzando che, comunque, questa non è la prima volta che si preoccupa per lui e che forse dovrebbe essere leggermente un po’ più grato del fatto che abbia persone come loro al suo fianco.  
“Va bene” dice solamente, non ha voglia di rovinare tutto il lavoro che Kuroo e Bokuto hanno fatto per lui, quindi si alza le maniche del maglioncino e non appena svoltano verso la sala da pranzo e vede Akaashi che parla con due ragazzi altissimi capisce che uno dei due dev’essere il famosissimo Terushima, il ragazzo perfetto. Sono entrambi di spalle, quello con i capelli rossicci ha la spalla appoggiata su quello con i capelli biondi e sono entrambi presi in una conversazione davvero interessante, Hajime li sente ridacchiare e si sente immediatamente di troppo.  
“Oikawa Tooru, ti do due secondi per sparire in questo momento, vuoi altre botte?”  
Il primo a voltarsi è il rossiccio che, alzando le sopracciglia, sta per mandare a fanculo Bokuto e di lasciarlo parlare con chi gli pare, ma non appena posa gli occhi su Hajime serra le labbra e rimane a fissarlo incredulo. Iwaizumi corruga le sopracciglia, ha per caso qualcosa in faccia? I capelli non vanno bene? Ma non ha il tempo per controllare che Bokuto lo trascina direttamente davanti al biondino.  
“Yuuji, lui è Hajime, l'uomo della tua vita, Iwaizumi lui è il famoso Terushima e… Oikawa, giuro su Dio, se non la smetti di provarci con Akaashi ti spezzo tutte le ossa” se c’è una cosa che fa arrabbiare Bokuto più di ogni altra cosa al mondo è quando tentano di provarci con Akaashi, non stanno insieme, ma chiunque li conosca si accorge del loro legame a dir poco strano.  
“Ehi, ehi, ehi, ehi! Io ero qui tutto tranquillo a parlare con Yu-chan e poi sei venuto tu a portarmelo via, non è da persone corrette Kou-chan, anche io ho il diritto di divertirmi!” questo Oikawa alla fine ha ragione, magari questo ragazzo neanche è interessato a lui e lo hanno costretto a fargli scambiare quattro chiacchiere.  
“Bokuto, tranquillo, andrò da quei ragazzetti delle superiori a farmi quattro risate non fa nu-”  
“Ho chiesto io a Bokuto di presentarci” lo interrompe allora il biondino grattandosi leggermente la testa “cioè… è che settimana scorsa ti ho visto alla partita e poi Akaashi mi ha detto che ti conosceva e poi alla fine mi sono messo d’accordo con loro e… ehm, ecco, sì è andata così” Iwaizumi nota subito che ha una bellissima voce e, nonostante la titubanza, è anche molto sicuro di sé. È bello sottolinea subito nella sua mente, con un sacco di piercing e dei jeans così stretti che sembrano stargli per scoppiare le gambe. Il ragazzo rossiccio si è zittito, Iwaizumi volge per un secondo lo sguardo verso di lui e lo trova che lo sta fissando ancora una volta insistentemente.  
“Detto più semplicemente: levati dai coglioni” nonostante i toni bruschi, Bokuto vuole davvero un sacco di bene ad Oikawa, è come se fosse suo fratello e quindi quest’ultimo non se la prende più di tanto.  
“Che noiosi che siete… beh, buona serata piccioncini, vado a vedere se Sugawara è disponibile” Bokuto bestemmia tre le labbra e Akaashi lo rassicura dicendogli che ha capito male l’intera situazione di Oikawa.  
“Te lo spiego dopo” è l’ultima cosa a cui Hajime presta attenzione, un secondo dopo ha in mano un bicchiere di plastica rosso pieno e la calda e rassicurante voce di Terushima comincia a sovrastare tutto, persino la musica. È al primo anno di università, è un compagno di squadra di Bokuto, sogna di andare ad Oslo a fare ingegneria e suona il basso in una band con alcuni membri della sua vecchia squadra delle superiori. Iwaizumi fa fatica ad immaginarlo in mezzo a tanti pezzi grossi a parlare in norvegese, gestire dei cantieri e fare il rockettaro tutto insieme, ma quei pensieri lo fanno sorridere. È uno spirito libero, adora i concerti indie e vorrebbe che sua sorella minore non si facesse mai dei tatuaggi perché ha una pelle bellissima; non gli capita spesso di parlare con persone così autoritarie ed è anche la prima volta (dopo mesi) che qualcuno si apre così tanto con lui. Hajime dovrebbe esserne annoiato invece si ritrova a voler sapere ogni minimo dettaglio della vita di quel ragazzo.  
“Mi spiace, parlo sempre di me, il mio intento era quello di conoscerti non di annoiarti con i miei sproloqui” Hajime arrossisce, strano, vorrebbe non sentirsi così preso dopo neanche quindici minuti, ma il bicchiere è già vuoto e non parla con qualcuno di nuovo da così troppo tempo.  
“Sono una persona davvero triste e noiosa, non credo potrei riuscire a competere, inoltre non è un bel carattere, per cui mi piace davvero tanto stare in silenzio ed ascoltare”  
“Mettimi alla prova” Yuuji non è quello che si aspettava, è tremila volte meglio, anche perché alla fine aspettava solo un maniaco sessuale conoscendo con che tipo di gente Kuroo e Bokuto vogliono sempre sistemarlo.  
Hajime quindi comincia a parlare, piano, misurando tutte le parole che dice e cercando di far capire ogni suo concetto all’altro ragazzo, non è abituato alle persone che lo ascoltano, persino quando il fatto più brutto (così ha voluto chiamarlo) gli ha rovinato l’esistenza ha semplicemente rinchiuso ogni cosa dentro di sé ed è per questo che non guarda Terushima negli occhi e osserva sempre la punta dei suoi piedi.  
“È strano, ma studio letteratura generale, anche a me piacerebbe trasferirmi, magari in America e insegnare in quei grandissimi college dei film, fare le lezioni all’aperto, leggere Neruda a persone che riescono ad apprezzarlo e citare Beckett senza essere preso per pazzo, mi piace leggere e quando stavo alle superiori l’ho nascosto a tutti, persino a mia madre, perché pensavo che la reputassero una perdita di tempo… ho un sacco di sogni giganteschi ma, come puoi constatare, sono comunque noiosissimi” Terushima si avvicina a lui con uno strano sorrisetto in volto, fa caldo e non riesce a respirare, queste cose non le ha mai capite, che senso ha avvicinarsi in questo modo così destabilizzante? È un modo per farlo andare fuori di testa? Perché ci sta riuscendo benissimo, Hajime non capisce più nulla e vorrebbe semplicemente sparire.  
“Non è perché sei noioso, ma voglio baciarti in questo momento” e magari è un po’ cliché, perché nello stesso istante in cui le loro labbra si incontrano qualcuno ha rotto un vaso o qualcosa del genere, ad Hajime sinceramente non interessa.

 

Those great whites, they have big teeth  
Oh they bite you  
Thought you said that you would always be in love  
But you're not in love no more  
Did it frighten you?  
How we kissed when we danced on the light up floor  
On the light up floor

 

Per Hinata Shouyou due cosa sono importanti nella vita: la prima è giocare a pallavolo fino allo sfinimento e la seconda è battere Kageyama in ogni cosa. È naturale che quando Bokuto Koutaru e Kuroo Tetsuro lo invitano a passare un pomeriggio con loro perché l’anno prossimo dovrai scegliere quale squadra rendere la più forte, passerai sempre del tempo con noi lui non può assolutamente declinare l’invito, e poi, se hanno chiesto di lui e non di Kageyama questo non implica una specie di vittoria su quest’ultimo? La sua altezza non è cambiata di molto, ma adesso riesce ad arrivare al metro e settantacinque e non viene più scambiato per uno studente delle elementari.  
“Chi ha invitato Chibi-Chan? Non ho voglia di fare il babysitter” ovviamente il commento di Oikawa Tooru non lo scalfisce, perché dovrebbe? Daichi-San gli ha sempre detto e ripetuto di ignorare i suoi commenti cattivi e che non ne vale la pena di struggersi per lui.  
“BABYSITTER? TI FACCIO VEDERE IO A CHI SERVE UN B-”  
“Tranquillo Shouyou, fa così perché è uno sfigato e ci tiene i segreti” tutto il temperamento di Hinata si blocca alle parole di Kuroo, in effetti una volta osservato meglio Oikawa Tooru non sembra avere una bella cera, con una maglietta azzurrina stropicciata e dei pantaloncini di tuta è letteralmente steso sulle gambe di Akaashi e Sugawara e Hinata è sicurissimo del fatto che a Bokuto e Sawamura questo non piaccia per nulla, ma cerca di non pensarci e si avvicina a Daichi-san che gli regala un gran sorriso e lo fa accomodare vicino a lui.  
“È bello vederti di nuovo Hinata, mi manca averti sempre in giro a rimediare ai tuoi bisticci” se dev’essere sincero anche a lui mancano un sacco tutti i suoi vecchi compagni, certo essere vice-capitano è un ruolo che lo appaga, ma un po’ gli manca la spensieratezza di dover solo giocare e fare più punti possibili senza pensare tutte quelle scartoffie che i più grandi devono fare per forza, come se la scuola non bastasse.  
“Io invece non voglio vedere proprio nessuno… o meglio, Suga-Chan non è che hai qualcosa da fare in questi giorni? Mi piacerebb-”  
“Okay basta così” quando alza la voce Daichi fa sempre paura, il suo primo giorno nel club di pallavolo non se lo potrà mai dimenticare per colpa di quella reazione così spaventosa “ci vuoi dire cosa ti succede? Sei più fastidioso del solito, cioè hai anche rotto la porcellana buona della nonna di Bokuto l’altra sera, non sei normale” c’è un silenzio quasi assordante (ad eccezione delle bestemmie di Bokuto), Hinata non capisce perché nessuno prende la parola o perché Oikawa, il famoso Grande Re, sia così strano.  
La prima reazione è di Kuroo, che si alza in piedi e punta il dito contro la fronte del rosso, ha gli occhi che gli escono fuori dalle orbite ed è la prima volta che per Hinata non sembra così figo come in verità è spesso.  
“Tu sei arrabbiato perché non sei riuscito a tornare a casa con Terushima, vero? Non riesci a capire come Hajime abbia fatto a batterti perché sei il più bello del mondo e cose simili” questo ha senso, pensa Hinata, è risaputo oramai del gigantesco ego dell’ex capitano della Seijo, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe arrivato a portare problemi all’interno del loro gruppo.  
“Non credo sia proprio questo, vero Oikawa-san?” Akaashi non è un tipo che parla molto, il più delle volte lascia Bokuto parlare per lui, o comunque dice il minimo indispensabile. Oikawa sbuffa e nasconde la faccia nella gamba di Suga, Hinata trova la scena quasi adorabile se non fosse per il fatto che la maggior parte di loro si sta arrabbiando e che quindi non capisce il motivo per cui lui si ritrova lì in mezzo.  
“È innamorato” c’è un altro momento di silenzio, Oikawa fa degli strani versi con il naso e si scosta dai ragazzi in maniera teatrale. Sono anche al secondo anno di università ma per Hinata sembra essere tornati alle medie.  
“Nah, me lo avresti detto se fossi innamorato, vero? Oramai abbiamo quel tipo di rapporto, io e te” ma Oikawa non accenna a parlare, anzi, esce dalla stanza e va verso il bagno alzando il dito medio verso Akaashi mentre l’ex capitano della Nekoma lo continua a guardare intontito.  
“Altro che innamorato, io oserei dire bipolare” è il sottile commento di Sugawara che sbuffa e chiede a Daichi se può tirare fuori del tabacco per una sigaretta. Come fa Akaashi a sapere cosa gira per la testa di Oikawa è semplice, è sempre stato bravo a gestire la gente e ad osservare le persone a fondo (cosa che lo ha sempre aiutato in campo), e per quanto Oikawa tenti di mascherare il tutto con i suoi soliti comportamenti da primadonna, ad Akaashi alcuni piccoli dettagli non sono sfuggiti.  
“Non è Terushima” dice infatti sbattendo le ciglia e sospirando “non è per niente il suo tipo” Kuroo sbuffa, perché Oikawa per lui è sempre stato un enigma ed in questo periodo lo odia anche particolarmente a causa del suo essere un cretino.  
“A proposito di Yuuji, andiamo al suo concerto stasera? Iwaizumi mi ha chiesto un passag-” ed ecco che appena fatta di nuovo la sua comparsa con un sorriso sulle labbra Oikawa afferra la lampada vicino a lui e la lancia violentemente verso il pavimento.  
Pazzo, è l’unica cosa che pensa Hinata, non abituato agli schizzi tipici dell’ex capitano della Seijo e sconvolto da quel comportamento. Gli altri ragazzi sbuffano, l’unico ad alterarsi un po’ è Kuroo ma semplicemente perché quella lampada gliel’aveva regalata sua mamma ed era l’unica cosa di valore in quella casa.  
“Non sei normale”  
“Non andiamo al concerto di Terushima, nessuno ci andrà” fa anche paura, aggiunge mentalmente il rosso mentre si avvicina ancora di più a Bokuto spaventato da una possibile reazione di rabbia. Ecco, è invece quello che salta in testa a Sugawara e si rende anche conto che è davvero una cosa così stupida e che avrebbe fatto meglio ad arrivarci prima.  
“Oh mio Dio, è Hajime” gli esce quindi spontaneo squadrando l’alzatore “Oikawa per favore dimmi che non è Hajime non puoi davver-”  
“Ma come siete noiosi! Possibile che vi dobbiate sempre fare gli affar-”  
“Incorreggibile” Kuroo sbuffa gravemente e tutta la preoccupazione per lo stato mentale dell’amico svanisce per svelare un cipiglio severo ed un’espressione dura in volto “non sei il ragazzo per lui” afferma aspro, zittendo un Bokuto pronto a chiedere il perché non lo avesse detto prima ed un Sawamura troppo sconvolto.  
“E che nessuno provi a dire il contrario, perché siamo tutti consapevoli del fatto che Oikawa sarebbe ancora più deleterio di Sawako-chan per Hajime, ti voglio bene Tooru ma gli faresti troppo male e Iwaizumi non se lo merita”  
Oikawa non respira. È la prima volta che Kuroo lo rimprovera per un qualcosa che non ha neanche intenzione di fare ed è anche la prima volta che si sente messo così all’angolo.  
“Lo so” dice continuando a trattenere il respiro e fissando l’amico negli occhi. Akaashi comincia a sentire una strana tensione, perché Oikawa non è il tipo che si sottrae a questo genere di situazioni e di solito si ci butta senza problemi “E infatti non ho intenzione di fare nulla, io… sentite, lo so che per voi Iwaizumi è un fratello da proteggere e tutte queste cazzate, non ho intenzione neanche di rivolgergli la parola ma… lasciatemi stare, okay? Se non ne ho parlato è perché non voglio neanche pensarci quindi basta, se per favore mettete un documentario sulla scoperta dell’acqua su Marte bene, se no ho intenzione di andare via e di non pagare la mia parte di erba”  
Quella sera Hinata ha cominciato a credere negli alieni e che alla fine tutti i ragazzi più grandi non sono che un mucchio di sbandati strafatti con troppi problemi.

 

But honey I'll, be seein' you, ever, I go  
But honey I'll, be seein' you down every road

 

Terushima Yuuji è un uragano. Nonostante gli facciano davvero schifo, è paragonabile solo ad una poesia di Bukowski, rude, passionale, piena di parolacce e forse un po’ banale; ma Hajime intorno a lui si sente proprio così, banalmente pieno di vita, in preda a quell’euforia da prime volte e da ragazzini delle superiori. Iwaizumi sta al suo fianco, con un bicchiere di birra tra le mani e la giacca di pelle del biondo sulle spalle, perché è un fottutissimo concerto all’aperto e non ci ha pensato che solo con un maglioncino ed una t-shirt di cotone avrebbe avuto freddo.  
“Se queste cose non ti piacciono non devi rimanere per forza” è solo una settimana che si vedono, ma Yuuji sembra aver perfettamente capito che tipo di ragazzo sia Hajime, non che ci voglia molto alla fine, Iwaizumi non è difficile da capire e si apre davvero molto quando comincia a fidarsi, ma Terushima sembra quasi aver capito quali sono i piccoli gesti per capire il suo stato d’animo.  
“Sarò in prima fila con Kuroo e Akaashi” è invece la risposta di Iwaizumi, è vero, i concerti indie/rock non sono proprio il suo ambiente, anzi, già troppo persone lo hanno squadrato male per il semplice fatto che si fosse messo uno di quei maglioncini intrecciati che usa anche per andare a scuola, per i suoi occhiali quadrati e i capelli alzati con il gel. Se proprio si deve scegliere un’etichetta, Iwaizumi è il tipico hipster sportivo fissato con la letteratura, uno di quei cliché che camminano senza fare rumore.  
“Avrò occhi solo per te” Terushima sussurra nel suo orecchio e gli lascia un piccolo bacio sull’angolo della bocca. Iwaizumi non riesce più a sentire le sue guance. Si allontana con passo felino, Yuuji, Hajime neanche se ne accorge di essere rimasto improvvisamente solo e impalato come un pesce lesso, fa qualche passo indietro e finalmente riesce a cadere dalle nuvole.  
Non ci vuole molto a focalizzare la scena, ha letteralmente buttato a terra un ragazzo senza accorgersene, se già prima la gente lo guardava con un occhio fastidioso adesso è certo che lo vogliono via il prima possibile.  
“Oddio, mi spiace moltissimo non me ne sono neanche reso conto!”  
Non ci mette molto Oikawa a rimanere senza parole prima di cominciare a sbraitare contro quell’idiota che lo ha fatto cadere e gli ha infracidito la sua nuova maglietta dei The 1975, semplicemente un paio di occhi castani e pieni di ansia dietro un grosso paio di occhiali riescono a renderlo inerme, uccidendo tutta la sua strafottenza e sgonfiando il suo ego.  
“Stai bene? Devo chiamare qualcuno? Aspetta, tu sei amico di Bokuto, vero? Siete nella stessa squadra, solo che… scusa non ricordo il tuo nome e-” Iwaizumi Hajime è quel tipo di persone che sul campo incute timore, in quasi otto anni di partite hanno giocato insieme sì o no due volte ma Oikawa lo osserva da sempre; fuori dal campo è un bambino sperduto, con quell’espressione spaventata e l’ansia costante. Sembra quasi un orsetto di peluche.  
“Sto bene, tutto okay” il flusso di coscienza di Iwaizumi si blocca all’improvviso, giusto per rendersi conto che il ragazzo è ancora a terra e ad aiutarlo. È un imbranato di prima categoria, il rossiccio si alza gli regala un sorriso nonostante la maglietta bagnata e all’aroma di birra e lo ringrazia per l’aiuto.  
“Non so davvero come scusarmi, devi credermi ero troppo distratto, c’è qualcosa che posso fare per te? Magari ti do il mio maglioncino, tanto ho una t-shirt e la giacca e- cavolo, mi spiace davvero un sacco” Iwaizumi quando si sente in colpa tende a straparlare, è un qualcosa che non riesce mai a controllare e che lo fa imbarazzare sempre di più.  
Oikawa non respira. Qualcuno sta facendo una cover di Buzzcut Season e non riesce neanche a connettere il cervello con le labbra perché tutto quello che ne esce è un confuso Eh?, ma Iwaizumi ha già deciso che deve dargli il suo maglioncino per farsi perdonare per avergli rovinato la maglia.  
“Fa freddo, potresti anche prenderti qualcosa e non mi va di esserne la causa, Bokuto potrebbe uccidermi se facessi qualcosa del genere ad un suo compagno di squadra e poi mi sentirei ancora più in colpa” aspetta, cosa sta accadendo? Fermati??? Ma Oikawa riesce solo a pensare perché la sua bocca continua a rifiutarsi di fare qualcosa, Iwaizumi lo sta invitando a spostarsi verso l’interno del locale e quindi di andare min bagno ed è lì che i suoi occhi pietrificati incontrano quelli di Kuroo Che diamine stai facendo? gli mima con le labbra, ma Oikawa non ha neanche il tempo di rispondere che sono già dentro e vorrebbe morire.  
“Uhm… Ehm… sei sempre un tipo così impulsivo?” idiota, Oikawa non sa neanche come fa ad essere così idiota certe volte, sempre a dire la cosa sbagliata nel momento sbagliato, ma una volta in bagno con Iwaizumi Hajime che si toglie la maglia facendo intravedere i suoi muscoli quasi accennati sente ogni milligrammo di senso che gli è rimasto volare via in un nano secondo.  
“Cioè… sei gentile ma… non potevi almeno aspettare il mio okay?” salvato in calcio d’angolo Oikawa tenta di rilassare, i suoi nervi e a lanciare l ragazzo davanti a lui un sorriso disinvolto, afferra il maglioncino con calma e respira profondamente “Oikawa Tooru, e ti ringrazio Iwaizumi-san, davvero cortese da parte tua”  
Le guance di Iwaizumi si arrossano leggermente, non che si noti così tanto data la luce scarna di quel piccolo bagno e della sua pelle leggermente più scura “Ehm… di nulla, non…” respira profondamente il moro pentendosi immediatamente della sua gentilezza. Perché ha dovuto immischiarsi in cose del genere con uno sconosciuto? Non è davvero il tipo che agisce senza pensare e poi questo tipo gli sta mostrando un sorriso di strapotenza che se lo stesse prendendo in giro. Perché beffeggiarsi della sua gentil-  
“Oh, sei qui, diamine Iwaizumi, ti perdo d’occhio così facilmente… ma c’è anche Tooru! Come mai non sono sorpreso?” Oikawa non sa se odiare a morte Bokuto per aver ucciso un momento che sarebbe potuto diventare qualcosa oppure ringraziarlo perché non sarebbe riuscito a spiccicare una parola e quindi tutta la sua reputazione da casanova sarebbe finita in un batter d’occhio.  
“Kou-chan! Perché neanche io sono sorpreso di vederti?” Oikawa stringe le labbra e sospira, Iwaizumi ha le guance rosse e non capisce di cosa i due stiano parlando. Il bagno del locale è troppo piccolo per tre persone, decisamente troppa poca aria, Iwaizumi sente di stare per scoppiare.  
“Uhm, sì, io ecco, Yuuji mi aspetta, sì” mormora ed esce più veloce della luce da quella che sembrava essere una gabbia; Bokuto sospira e poi tira uno schiaffo sulla nuca al rossiccio, non lo guarda però con rimprovero e gli riserva il suo solito sorrisetto da gufo.  
“Non lo dire a Kuroo, ma io tifo per te” Oikawa sospira sconsolato e mostra un sospiro triste all’amico “poi mi devi raccontare di questa storia però, mi raccomando” Bokuto lo lascia da solo, quindi, in quel bagno che puzza di piscio e colonia maschile, a riflettere su quanto la sua vita in verità faccia schifo e di quanto sia grato al fatto che almeno avesse la pallavolo per poter scaricare tutta la frustrazione che sta avendo in questo periodo.  
La vedo dura, neanche io tifo per me, pensa fra se mentre torna nel mondo reale; nonostante una piccola brezza estiva, Oikawa si stringe nell’indumento ed esala il profumo di bagnoschiuma che il maglioncino emana. La sua vita farà anche schifo, ma il profumo di Iwaizumi Hajime è più buono di qualsiasi colonia in circolazione.


End file.
